


Behind the mask

by ammstar11



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Halloween, M/M, The Princess Bride References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 23:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16169246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ammstar11/pseuds/ammstar11
Summary: Halloween was a great time of year, the decorations were amazing, the costumes were spectacular and of course the goodies were the best. Parties were also high on the list on must haves for Halloween so when the invites were going around and the guest list was being made the excitement was rising. Nico didn't know if this was a misprint or just one of those stupid Halloween pranks when one with his name is placed in front of him but he decides that he will go dressed as his favorite movie character.





	Behind the mask

**Author's Note:**

> Okay before I begin I just want to tell you a little story from my grade 11 year back in high school.  
> It was Halloween and being the big dorks that we were, my classmates and I were so stoked to dress up and take part in the fashion show we put on every year in the cafeteria before the haunted house in the theatre. A lot of people had been planning for weeks what they were going to be, individual or group costumes and it was great! So skip forward to after the fun of lunch break and go right to fourth period which was my Bio class and most of us were in costume and all seated except for a few people running late, no surprise. BUT! On that day everyone was in class, no one was missing and we spent the entire hour trying to figure out who the guy that walked in late dressed as Spider-Man was! Want to know the really stupid part that made us all want to bang our heads against the wall? We had assigned seating and like I said everyone was in class, yet it still took us about an hour to figure out who was dressed as Spider-Man!!!! This was like 9 years ago and it still ticks me off. Well that is what inspired this! Please enjoy!  
> I do not own anything recognized! Only this story is mine. There are references to the Princess Bride in here because that is one of my favorite movies and Carrie again I own nothing to do with those.

Halloween was a great time of year, the decorations were amazing, the costumes were spectacular and of course the goodies were the best. Parties were also high on the list on must haves for Halloween so when the invites were going around and the guest list was being made the excitement was rising.

Nico didn’t know if it was a misprint or just one of those stupid Halloween pranks that fell under Trick or Treat but he stared at the invitation that had been placed in front of him for about five minutes debating whether he should go or not.

He had just been sitting in the library alone listening to his music while finishing up his assignment from yesterday that was due next period. People usually paid him no attention as if he just blended in with the background and honestly he preferred it that way, so why was he now looking at a small piece of paper with his name on it listing the time and location of some big Halloween bash? He hadn’t even seen who had been passing around the invitations so he wasn’t sure what the intention behind it was.

In all honesty he had no idea how to even react to being invited to a party whether it was a joke or not because he had never been invited to one before. Was this supposed to be a big deal? Was he supposed to be excited and giddy? He honestly had no idea.

He just knew that he wasn’t going to ask his friends about it, knowing them they’d just make a big deal about it and make him regret ever bringing it up, it was always that way with them. Something about sharing in these milestones of his life or something like that, there was no way he was mentioning the invitation to them.

… 

As the day progressed more and more people were talking about the party and who should go as what and if they should get in on a group costume theme, some are talking about going as couples or hoping that if they can match their costume with someone else then maybe they would have a chance with them.

The highest on that list was Will Solace, he was popular and handsome, not to mention one of the nicest people you could run across in this school. So Nico wasn’t surprised when he heard all of the people talking about how Will would be dressing up as a prince for the party.

Nico rolled his eyes, he could already imagine all of the would-be princesses there trying to charm Mr. Sunshine; the poor guy was probably going to be hounded all night because of it.

…

As Nico sat at his usual table with his group of friends he ate quietly as he listened to them discussing the upcoming party.

“I like how the SRC (student representation council) decided to put on a Halloween party this year, most people figure that by the time you’re in high school you’re too old to like dressing up in fun costumes and pigging out on treats.” Piper was saying.

“I know, I mean who thinks they’re too old for Halloween? I’ll be dressing up and taking my grandkids out trick or treating just for the excuse to take part! But for now a party is definitely a great idea, Annabeth and I got scouted to help with the haunted house!” Leo said excitedly.

“Yeah, it took some work but we managed to book a hall to have it in so that there’s enough room to dance, enjoy the treats and visit the haunted house. Grover even managed to book a DJ for it.” Jason said.

“Not to mention my mom agreed to help supply a bunch of candy for it.” Percy said.

Annabeth was busy writing a list of all of the things that were involved with planning the party. “Silena said that her dad was also contributing to the treats for the evening.” Annabeth said without looking up from here sheet.

Nico sat back and listened to them as they went on, most of his friends were on the SRC and the others had volunteered to help in any way that they could, since it was a student planned event they had been doing fundraising for it for a while now but the invitations had only recently been handed out. Nico wondered if maybe one of them had put his name on one but none of them had brought it up at all so he wasn’t sure.

…

At the end of the day there was an announcement about the party and a sign-up sheet was posted by the main office for anyone who didn’t have a way there and back since the party was going to go past midnight. Nico marveled at how excited everyone was about this party, but like Piper and Leo said, who got to decide when you were too old to dress up and enjoy Halloween? Nico personally loved the holiday even though he didn’t tend to join his friends when they attended parties he thought he’s make an exception this time.

…

Nico usually stayed home to hand out candy for the kids on his block because he knew that not everyone took part in that anymore, and since his family was more well off he loved being able to give out full sized candy bars or cans of soda with a big handful of candy to each kid that came by.

His house also had a good reputation for having such scary decorations that kept people coming back year after year, this year though Nico was leaving that job to his father. His dad was a very intimidating man who liked to test people when they came to their door on Halloween, though he was always generous with what he gave people too.

Nico sat in his room looking at the costume he had planned on wearing this year to handout candy; it was completely black from head to toe and was an exact recreation of what the Dread pirate Roberts, aka Westley, wore in The Princess Bride, one of his favorite movies. Nico loved pirates so he thought he’d give this costume a try this year, he even had a sword to go with it.

“It’s not like you to be so excited about a party, what changed your mind?” Nico’s father asked from the doorway.

Nico shrugged as he tied his hair back into a small ponytail and found the pencil he had bought to draw on facial hair to complete the look. “Well everyone was working so hard on it I figured I’d give it a shot, not to mention I found out that everyone else just received an invitation with the time and place, I was the only one to get one with my name written on it so it seems someone wants me there.”

“Just don’t come into this house covered in pig’s blood, if anything happens then you can hose off in the yard first.” His father said with an expression that was hard to read, Nico looked up from the mirror he was using and raised a brow at him.

“I can’t even tell if you’re kidding or not.”

This time it was his father’s turn to shrug. “You’re not the only one who watches movies in this house.”

“I’ll make sure to remind Jules-Albert to keep a tarp handy just in case I win Prom Queen then.” Nico said, amazingly enough he heard his father laugh before he left the room so that Nico could finish changing.

…

It was just past 9 when Nico got to the hall. He had to admit the SRC had done a great job putting everything together, the decorations were really well done, the music playing was good, the lighting was perfect and already there was a line forming for the haunted house.

As he made his way through Nico took in the sight of all the different costumes and felt eyes on him as well, he felt a sense of satisfaction when he heard people asking if anyone had a clue who he was. It seemed his costume did its job in hiding his identity.

Nico decided to make his way over to the snack bar and see what there was to drink. When he got there he saw that Will Solace was also there talking with a couple of princesses.

Will was dressed as a prince with a red jacket beautifully embroidered with gold that went nicely with his blond hair. Nico couldn’t help but stare but made sure to look away when Will turned around, Nico pretended to be busy deciding on what soda he wanted as Will walked closer.

“Hey, could you pass one here, it doesn’t matter which.” Will said as he stood by Nico.

Nico passed him the can he had been holding at the time. “As you wish.” he froze when he realized what he had just said, he wasn’t sure if it would come off as him getting into character or if Will would even understand the reference, and if he did would he think Nico was a giant dork for quoting the character he was dressed as even if it was just a slip of the tongue?

Will laughed and Nico felt like there were skeletal butterflies in his stomach.

“Why thank you Dread Pirate Roberts.”

Nico looked at him in amazement, not only did Will understand it, he was playing along. “You like The Princess Bride?” he asked because it was the only thing he could think of at the moment.

Will smiled. “It’s one of my favorites; I have all of the lines memorized and like to say them as I watch the movie, especially at my favorite parts.”

Nico smirked. “I never would have pegged you to be the type. I always figured you were more the type to hang out with friends all time and be social, not memorize movies line for line.”

Will shrugged, and began quoting from the film. “I’ll use small words so that you’ll be sure to understand you warthog-faced buffoon.”

Nico snorted, much to his embarrassment. “Truly you have a dizzying intellect. But excuse me your highness, I do believe that is my line.” Nico said with mock insult and Will grinned at him in return.

“I’m sorry, should I let you whisk me away through the fire swamp then?”

Nico chuckled. “There is no fire swamp here highness.”

Will seemed to consider that for a moment. “Well there is a haunted house, I suppose that will have to do, shall we go check it out? I’m having fun talking with you.”

Nico smiled and bowed to Will. “As you wish.”

…

Will and Nico start wandering around inside the haunted house still talking about anything that comes to mind.

“So how do you like the party so far?” Will asked as they walked and Nico shrugged.

“I don’t really have any experience with parties but I really love Halloween so I’d have to say that everything is looking good so far.”

They stop as creepy laughter plays as lights flash and screams can be heard coming from further in.

“You don’t seem to scare too easily, do you like the haunted house?” Will asked and Nico figured that he was just trying to get feedback since he was one of the organizers.

“I’m not really scared of ghosts and zombies or even werewolves for that matter.”

Will smiled at him. “What about the R.O.U.S.’s?”

Nico laughed. “Rodents of unusual size? I don’t believe they exist.”

Just then a giant rat popped out of a trapdoor beside where Nico was standing. “Shit!” He ended up knocking it away with his sword, meanwhile Will stood there laughing. Nico turned to him unsure if he wanted to laugh, accuse Will of setting him up for that, or just enjoy the sound of his laugh. “Did you plan for that to happen?” Nico was too curious not to ask because the timing was so perfect. 

Will wiped tears away from his eyes and shook his head as he gasped for air. “No, I knew Leo had added them in but I didn’t know that would happen, oh God that was amazing!” 

This time Nico joined him as he laughed and together they continued on.

…

Next they headed over to the candy station to grab some treats and went to find someplace to sit for a while.

“Shouldn’t you go and interact with other guest? You were talking to a couple of people before me weren’t you?” Nico asked, he wasn’t sure why Will had stuck with him so long but he figured the guy was just trying to avoid all of the people that had been set on spending time with him at the party.

“I’m not the only one who helped put this on, besides I’m really having fun talking to you.” he said with a smile and Nico wondered if the mask would cover the blush creeping onto his face.

“What about when the dancing starts? I’m sure the princesses that have been watching a certain prince would love a chance to dance with him.” Nico said without any trace of emotion.

Will finished chewing the candy he had been eating and looked at Nico. “Maybe I was planning on asking a pirate instead.”

Nico was sure that no mask would be able to hide the intensity of his blush now.

When the dancing begins Will sets aside his treats and asks “So how about it, would the Dread pirate Roberts be so kind as to accept this dance?”

To which Nico replies “As you wish.” and accepts the hand that Will had extended to him. Nico didn’t even care that people were looking at them especially when a slow song came on and Will took the lead. At the back of his mind Nico thought that if his dad had been right about the pig’s blood then maybe it would be worth it.

…

Nico couldn’t believe just how much time he and Will had spent together since he had arrived at the party, it was already well past 11 and they hadn’t parted yet. At no point had Will even asked what his name was, he only asked things like what kinds of movies he liked or his favorite memory of Halloween and Nico had told him gladly.

“There was this one house that I went to with my sister when we were still pretty young, the lights were orange and red and gave off this creepy glow, there were dead leaves everywhere and when you walked into the yard at the side of the house like the sign said, you were greeted by the wife who was dressed as a witch and she said to pick up a leaf from the coffin which was a refrigerator box or something I think, anyway when you did that then the son would pop up dressed as a vampire and scare you, but the best part of all was when the old alarm clock rang then the husband who we didn’t even realize was there and dressed as a werewolf stood up from what looked like a lifeguard’s chair and started chasing you around the yard on stilts!” Nico was so excited talking about the memory and his hands were flying around as he gestured the actions and Will laughed.

“Oh wow! Now that’s a family that’s really dedicated to Halloween!”

Nico smiled. “Yeah, my sister now lives on the West coast but we still try our best to make Halloween as great for kids as those people did for us.”

Will nodded in understanding. “Man I wish I could have been there, though I’d probably have screamed so badly when the werewolf on stilts started chasing me!”

They both laughed.

“You know, you have a really great laugh.” Will said as they finally sobered from the laughing fit. “It was especially cute when you snorted earlier.” Will chuckled and Nico tried to act insulted but he was too focused on the fact that Will Solace had just called him cute.

“Are you insulting my honor your highness? I may just have to challenge you to a duel.”

Will smiled and quirked a brow at him. “To the death?”

Nico smiled in return. “No. To the Pain.”

And with that they were back to laughing again.

“I hope we can get the chance to do this again sometime.” Will said as he leaned closer to Nico as they sat side by side on a bench at the edge of the room, the rest of the party goers were still on the dance floor, by the snacks, or sitting somewhere off to the sides like there were.

Nico looked at Will trying to figure out why he would want to spend more time with him. “Why would you want that?” Nico asked, he and Will may have had friends in common but they had never really talked or spent time together.

“Because I like you and I’ve had a great time with you tonight.” Will said as he turned more to face Nico so that he could see that he really meant it.

Nico searched his eyes for any hint of a lie but found none. “You what?” he asked quietly because he still felt so lost.

“You’re so dense.” Will said as he shook his head, he picked up Nico’s hand and placed a kiss to his knuckles. “I like you, and I’ve really enjoyed spending time with you tonight so I hope we can do this again sometime.”

Nico felt like his brain had completely stopped functioning at this point. “You mean like on a date?” He felt stupid for asking but really needed an answer.

“This is true love. Do you think this happens every day?”

Nico couldn’t breathe as Will quoted his favorite movie once again. Finally he managed a smile. “Excuse me your highness, but I believe that you’re stealing my lines again.”

Will smirked at him. “And I though stealing was what pirates did.” And with that he leaned in and Nico could feel soft lips on his and gladly returned the kiss.

The DJ played the sound of a clock striking the hour and made the announcement that it was now midnight and at midnight all masks are to be removed to reveal who is who. The lights come on partly so that everyone’s eyes can adjust and people who showed up wearing masks began to remove them, and Nico followed suit. And of course everyone but Will is shocked to see that the dark and mysterious stranger was actually Nico di Angelo.

Nico looks at Will again he finds himself searching those blue eyes for a sign of regret or anything. “You don’t seem surprised.”

Will shakes his head and smiles as he meets Nico’s eyes. “Of course not, I had a feeling you’d come when I invited you. So will you go out with me?”

Nico realized that never really did answer that question. He smiled as he felt his heart swell with joy. “As you wish."


End file.
